A One Way Road to Hell and Back
by TheRammbler
Summary: Chi Chi goes on a journey for the sake of Goku, who is once more facing a fear that was buried a decade ago. A fear so horrible and traumatizing not even Kami can help him. Warning: HAS ROMANCE.


**Rambler here! Got a request from **4starfox **for a story! Hope I meet their expectations! And yours!  
****_Italic_ writing will mostly be memories/stuff from the past.  
****Bold is emphasis or just me-like here.  
One thing I want to bring up. Goku was born year 737. Gohan was born year 757. Goku was exactly 20 when he had Gohan. Goku was about 11 or 12 when he met Bulma. If he met her at age 12. Then 10 years later, he'd have had Gohan for 2 years. I just loved how that worked out for me. Anyways!  
****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Okay, Goku, this time I will be giving you an important task. It may takes long time, so be careful. 5000 kilometers North of here is an egg. It is about half the size of you and is almost see through. It is blue with gold symbols. It is made of 2 or some special senzu bean plants- the only ones outside of Korin's Tower- that have come together over a period of a decade and merge to form a type of jelly that turns into an egg. It may still be squishy, so be careful bringing it here. The task must be completed before the new year. This gives you five and one half months. I trust you will be able to take care of this on your own?"_

_"Sure! But, what was it exactly that I have to **do**?" Goku said, smiling curiously at Popo._

_Popo sighed and smiled. "Get the egg, and bring it here by the end of the year. That is all, Goku."_

_"And if I'm not back by the end of the year?"_

_"Well, if the egg is outside Korin Tower on the New Year of the Eleventh Year, it will melt and become unusable."_

_"Oh. Okay!"_

_"And be careful!" Popo called after Goku as he jumped down from the Lookout, grabbing his staff from his back with his tail and pointing is downwards._

_Goku landed retracted his Nyoibo and looked up. North was to his...left. He turned and began to run. He couldn't wait to see what this egg looked like. Is it a super senzu bean? Could he eat it? He laughed and ran faster. This was going to be fun!_

**1O Years Later.**

Goku gasped for air as he resurfaced in the water. He jumped out, carrying a huge fish behind him. "Chi Chi's gonna love this! I haven't caught one of these for months! I thought they disappeared or something!"

He put his clothes back on and began heading home. He saw a shadow behind him and turned. A child in what appeared to be a full body black cloak stood behind him, staring up at him. Goku have him a smile. "Hi there, I'm Goku, what's your name?"

Upon receiving no answer Goku held out his hand and spoke a little slower, "Hey, kid. Are you lost or something?"

The head of the body looked up at him and two lids opening on what would have been the figure's face. Deep red eyes with pupils black as night bore into his own light brown ones. The figure floated up to face Goku and raised what should have been a hand but instead was only black, rotting bone. Goku's eyes widened but as he looked back at the figure's eyes, his eyes became locked and could no longer move. The rotting fingers reached up and touched his face, just between his eyes, then then the other hand came up and each hand's middle finger gently touched his temples. Goku tried to step back but his body wouldn't listen to him. The figure's eyes suddenly widened and the pupils burst, leaving Goku nothing but bloody red sockets to stare into. He couldn't even scream. Suddenly the hands at his temples scratched across his face towards his eyes, leaving an intense burning sensation on his skin. The black fingers shoved into Goku's eyes but he felt no pain. Only a quick feeling of a nostalgic fear before everything went black.

He opened his eyes. He was on the ground, the fish held tightly in his hand. He quickly stood up and looked around. He couldn't remember what had happened? Wasn't he fishing?

"Must have fallen asleep...?" Goku mumbled to himself before flying off towards his home.


End file.
